


Family Game Night

by ShawarmaInNYC



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Board Games, Dead Tony? Who's that?, Endgame Fix-It, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Gen, In this house we acknowledge that Tony is alive, Kinda, Petey - Freeform, Tony lives, i literally love that nickname, monopoly, oh the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawarmaInNYC/pseuds/ShawarmaInNYC
Summary: "What the FUCK Anthony!"Everyone goes silent."Mommy," Morgan whispers, "I think Petey just said a no-no word."
Relationships: Morgan stark & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Comments: 11
Kudos: 230





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Tony is working in the lab one day when he hears a quiet "Um, Mr. Stark?" coming from the door.

"What's up kiddo? Did I forget to eat again?"

"Huh? Oh! No, I just wanted to ask if Morgan was around. I promised I would play a game with her last week but I got busy and then she had school..." Peter trails off, looking guilty.

"Don't worry about it kid, she's probably upstairs in her room, and if not she's probably down at the lake with Pepper. FRIDAY?"

FRIDAY's automated voice fills the room, "Morgan is currently in the kitchen eating Spaghetti-Os. Would you like me to inform her of Peter's presence, boss?" 

"No no it's okay! I'll just run up and find her." Peter answers.

"Wait, kid, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday? That's why I'm here." Peter says. When Tony looks confused, Peter continues, "Because it's the only day I can visit? Plus it's game night."

"Shit! I forgot!" Tony puts down his tools and tells FRIDAY to close the program he was working on. 

"Don't worry Mr. Stark, you're getting old, it's normal that you forget things." Peter says with the most innocent look on his face.

"I did not save the entire universe so that I could put up with this bullshit! Have some pity on the poor one-armed retiree!" Tony whines, throwing an arm around his pseudo-son, "And jeez kid you would have thought after several near-death experiences you would at least start calling me by my first name!"

Peter rolls his eyes as they walk up the stairs to find Morgan and Pepper.

.....

"PETEY!!!!" A brown haired ball of energy streaks towards Peter and jumps up into his arms, covering him with tomatoey kisses.

"Hey Morgan!" Peter laughs, "Okay that's enough you're getting me all dirty!" Morgan proceeds to plant a huge sloppy kiss on his cheek, then relents.  
Morgan squeals, "I've been waiting for you all week! I missed you so much!!" 

"How much?"

"This much!" Morgan opens her arms as wide as she can.

"Wow Morgan! Are you sure that's not too much? You might run out of room!" Peter teases.

"Nope!" She says, popping the "p," "I got plenty!"

Peter looks over to see Pepper smiling at them.

"Hey Pep. Good to see you!" Peter greets.

"Oh I see how it is," calls Tony from the other side of the kitchen where he is making popcorn, "I get called Mr. Stark, but Pepper is special so she gets a cute nickname! I FEEL BETRAYED! Betrayed I tell you!!"

"Oh stop it," Pepper laughs as she pulls Peter into a hug, "You love it."

"Do not!" Tony yells indignantly. 

Morgan, needing more attention, decides that now is the perfect time to start yelling "Daddy daddy daddy daddy daddy da..." 

"Yes Princess!" Tony interrupts Morgan's stream of words.

"Can I pick the game tonight?" Morgan asks.

"Well, you did choose la..." Tony begins,

"Of course baby." Pepper finishes, with a pointed glance at Tony. It has been a while since their last game night, and it's not hard to guess whose fault that is. Tony looks away sheepishly, thoroughly chastened.  
Morgan, unaware of anything that just happened, continues on, 

"YAYYY!!! I pick...."

"Monopoly?" says Pepper

"Monopoly" Peter groans

"MONOPOLY!" Tony and Morgan shriek together. 

......

"Ha! Pay me moneeeyyyyyy!"

Tony has just rolled eight, and has found himself parked on St. James Place, which is owned by Morgan. 

"Fine! Take your money! See if I care!" Tony says, trying his hardest to look upset but failing miserably. It's just hard to be angry at such an adorable human being.

Morgan giggles as Tony throws his cash at her. She spends a few seconds making snow angels in her recent earnings, then picks them up and carefully arranges them in neat little piles next to her. 

"Well she's certainly her mother's daughter," Peter jokes while Pepper laughs along, "Mr. Stark's workshop could only hope to be that neat." 

Tony gasps and puts his hand over his heart in mock offense. "I will have you know that I know where everything is in that workshop! It's an organized chaos."

"Sure it is." Peter says, rolling his eyes as he tosses the dice to Pepper. 

Pepper rolls and lands on one of her own properties.

"Ahhh, home sweet home!" She sighs, kicking her feet up, putting a hand behind her head, and popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

"Not for long!" Peter exclaims, "It's my turn!" Taking out a couple of his dollars, he passes them to Pepper, the banker.

"Two houses each on Lincoln and Kentucky please!" 

"Well well well, looks like Peter is following my footsteps also!" Pepper jokes. "Here you go, future businessman." Pepper says, handing him the pieces. Peter laughs, then proudly places his new houses down onto the board. Then he picks up the dice, shakes them, and rolls them onto the board. Bear in mind that at this point in the game, Tony owns both Boardwalk and Park Place, and has hotels on each. Peter is very close to those properties, and is currently sweating his jeans off.

"I rolled a seven." Peter says, then moves his piece the appropriate amount of spaces.

"Yes!" Peter yells, punctuated by a fist in the air, "I landed on Luxury Tax! Better luck next time suckaaaa!" Peter sticks out his tongue at Tony, who is looking thoughtful.

"Now hold on a minute," Tony begins slowly, "What space were you on?"

"Community chest. It's right, see," Peter starts counting again, and once he gets to five, he starts counting slower and slower, realizing his mistake.

"HA! That's Boardwalk for you buddy! Two thousand dollars please!" Tony gloats.

"Ugh what the FUCK Anthony!" 

Everyone goes silent. 

"Mommy," Morgan whispers, "I think Peter said a no-no word."

"YES!" Tony yells. "I FINALLY GOT YOU TO CALL ME SOMETHING OTHER THAN MR. STARK! DOUBLE WIN FOR ME TODAY!" 

Pepper is sitting there, still processing what just happened. Peter is covering his face, cheeks burning in embarrassment. Morgan is looking around confused. Tony just bounces happily in his place on the floor. Maybe he should do family game nights more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! If you liked this fic, let me know in the comments or by leaving kudos! I accept all constructive criticism. Also, if any of you ever want someone to beta your works, I would love to do that for you!


End file.
